Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda
by SilverNAD
Summary: Conjunto de minihistorias en el que todos creen que Saitama y Genos están casados, pero ellos dos no tienen ni idea. Contiene Yaoi... Eventualmente, cambiará el rating. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Bueno, estos serán una serie de minihistorias y en cada capitulo saldrá un personaje diferente. Veremos si la idea les agrada. Cabe destacar que después de Saitama y Genos, King es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie.

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 ** _Capitulo 1: King_**

 **(...)**

Completamente concentrado en escoger el traje más lindo para el pequeño avatar de cabello rosa chicle y con apariencia de niña que había en pantalla, King planeaba patear el culo de Saitama con su videojuego favorito toda esa tarde, tratando de olvidarse que debió asistir a la reunión con los héroes clase S.

No le sorprendió que Genos no esté con ellos, pero no pudo evitar notar que Saitama tampoco estaba del todo con él. Era extraño porque había pedido pasar la tarde allí, ya que no asistiría aquella reunión, y a cambio, él le pidió traer su consola. Sin embargo, parecía estar en otro mundo, tal así que no se dio cuenta de la pésima selección de personaje que estaba haciendo.

Sentía un poco de pena por Saitama, pero su lado _gamer_ no le permitía ser compasivo con sus adversarios. Además, era posible que pueda aprender de sus derrotas… Múltiples derrotas si este no se concentraba como era debido.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de animes y juegos de chicas lindas con superpoderes, mientras la pantalla los deleitaba con una terrible batalla a muerte entre lolitas. King la estaba pasando bastante bien, hasta que comenzó a sonar el móvil de Saitama.

-Es Genos, disculpa debo tomar esta llamada- Saitama salió de la habitación dejando solo a King con su juego. Para matar el tiempo, pasó a la sección de minijuegos y comenzó a ganar puntos de dulzura para su adorable personaje.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, King comenzó a pensar que Saitama se había ido del departamento, pero al pausar el juego, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la cocina, hablando con Genos. Se suponía que vivían juntos ¿Qué tanto tenían para decirse si hace menos de dos horas que se habían separado?

-…No dejes que te intimiden, eres tan bueno como ellos…- La voz tranquila de Saitama no cuadraba con lo tenso que se encontraba. King no sabía si estaba bien espiarlo en ese momento, parecía estar entrometiéndose en la intimidad de una pareja…

-…Sé que Amai parece un poco espeluznante, pero eres más intimidarte… No, no necesitas defenderme, es vergonzoso…- King sonrió levemente al ver como la expresión vacía de Saitama cambiaba a una completamente diferente, parecía vehemente en ese instante. El carácter de Genos era más tímido de lo que su apariencia mostraba, tal vez por ser joven aun tenía algunas inseguridades que superar. Finalmente la conversación parecía estar terminando con los planes para la cena, y por el amor a Miku-chan, Saitama sonaba como un recién casado. La despedida fue tan larga y cursi que King se arrepentía de haber pausado su juego.

-Siento la tardanza, a veces creo que los clase S son un puñado de niños insufribles- Saitama parecía molesto, pero más tranquilo que antes. King no estaba seguro cuanto ha estado viviendo junto con Genos ¿medio año? Tal vez un poco más, y no creía que esa fuera la forma en que los compañeros de piso actúan. Trató de no pensar mucho en lo que acababa de suceder, pero era más que obvio.

Ellos dos estaban casados.

Debía admitir que lo había sospechado cuando los dos llegaron a la sala de conferencias de los héroes clase S, y más cuando Genos diligentemente le alcanzó una taza de té a Saitama, pero solo era una especie de broma interna. Ahora que conocía mejor la dinámica de los dos, y cómo se comportaban enfrente a los demás, llegó a la conclusión de que estaban casados.

¿Cómo lidiar con este conocimiento? ¿Qué haría su heroína favorita de videojuegos en esta situación? Posiblemente ella sería comprensiva y discreta. Tal vez no andaban anunciando su estado civil porque ambos eran héroes y podían usarlo en su contra. Eso debía ser una molestia para ambos, más con el club de fans de Genos y Amai rondando por ahí. Si el héroe clase A seguía molestando al cyborg, debería usar su influencia para detenerlo, por lo menos para ayudarlos un poco. No quería que Saitama le termine bajando los dientes (o algo peor) y se meta en problema con la asociación.

-Voy a preparar arroz con curry ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Saitama extendió su invitación de forma desinteresada, y King pensó en irse, pero en su casa sólo le esperaban sus modelos de superheroínas y sus videojuegos de citas, los cuales se sabía de memoria.

-Si, curry suena bien- King señaló las ollas que comenzó a sacar Saitama de su pequeña alacena -Creía que Genos era el que cocinaba-

-Bueno, si, Genos hace la mayor parte de los quehaceres de la casa desde que vive aquí- Saitama dijo esto con un tono coloquial y comenzó a cortar las verduras -Pero sé cocinar, he vivido solo desde que estaba en el instituto, y tuve que aprender-

-Pero ya no estás solo… Debe ser agradable vivir con alguien como Genos- Comentó en piloto automático King, porque había vuelto a concentrarse en su juego. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, lo que hagan sus amigos en su intimidad, no era de su incumbencia. Saitama solo le contestó con un leve "uhum" y siguió cocinando.

-...-

Genos llegó justo cuando la comida estaba lista y entró al departamento un poco taciturno. Saitama le saludó de forma afable, pero este fue extremadamente formal, inclinándose hacía delante y llamándolo "maestro". King rodó los ojos al escuchar a los dos discutir sobre las formalidades. Suponiendo que su matrimonio era bastante reciente, y Genos era demasiado joven para Saitama, iban a tener estos problemas a menudo. Trató de no juzgarlos, la mayoría de las chicas de sus juegos de citas eran más jóvenes que el mismo cyborg, y le llamaban "Onii-chan".

La cena comenzó tranquila y bastante amena. Era poco habitual para King comer junto a personas reales, pero Saitama tenía un buen repertorio de temas sobre animes y mangas clásicos, lo que hizo llevadero aquel asunto. Sin embargo, Genos parecía estar molesto por algo.

-Lo echaron de menos en la reunión, señor King- El chico parecía haberlo perdonado por haber obtenido todo el crédito que su maestro (y esposo, no tenía que olvidarse) merecía, pero eso no le impedía ser un poco asertivo.

-Ah, ¿Si?- King no le prestó mucha atención, parecía estar más concentrado en su comida. Saitama era bastante decente cocinando y le sorprendió que fuera mejor que el curry instantáneo que solía comer.

-¿De que iba esa reunión de todos modos?- Preguntó Saitama de repente, esperando que Genos le diga "Desastre de nivel Dios" para salir corriendo enfundado en su traje de héroe. Pero notó perfectamente como se desánimo al enterarse que solo era un evento publicitario. King no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre, a pesar de tener buen gusto para el manga y anime, le gustaban los desastres y los monstruos grandes. Bueno, se había casado con un cyborg en secreto, no era un sujeto del todo normal.

Eso le recordaba algo…

-Saitama ¿Cuál es tu consola de juegos favorita?- Preguntó de repente King, haciendo que Genos le mire sorprendido. Bueno, ya había terminado de comer y tenía que marcharse, necesitaba saber que regalarles a la reciente pareja de casados (su heroína aprobaría aquel gesto).

-No sé mucho de consolas, la tuya es bastante buena…-

-Te la regalo- Dijo sin dudarlo King. Sabía que era una muy buena consola y la había comprado con el bono de los héroes clase S, por lo que era un regalo decente.

-Hey, gracias- Saitama parecía confundido pero no se había negado, en cambio Genos le miraba con desconfianza.

Cuando King estuvo a punto de abandonar el departamento, miró a los dos con seriedad y les dio una palmada en los hombros -Lo sé todo, pero no se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, solo espero que algún día puedan hacerlo público-

King se marchó hacía su casa, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo y con muchas ganas de pasarse su juego de citas favorito por decimocuarta vez.

-….-

-¿Qué necesitamos hacer público?- Preguntó confundido Genos. A su lado, Saitama cerró la puerta y elevó los hombros restandole importancia.

-Eso no importa, vamos a jugar, el perdedor lava los platos- Saitama toma la mano de Genos y lo tira hacía la sala, ignorando el ofrecimiento del cyborg de hacer esa tarea, sin importar el resultado de aquella competencia.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Sonic es un personaje bastante interesante, con un marcado trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, el cual cuadra un poco con el perfil del ninja. Respecto al abuso de su lado paranoico en este capitulo, debo admitir que solo lo hice por diversión.

Este es un claro ejemplo de cuando personas opinan por fuera de una relación, sin importar quien salga lastimado.

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 ** _Capitulo 2:_ Speed of Sound Sonic**

 **(...)**

A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo después de su derrota número veinticuatro en manos de Saitama, Sonic estaba seguro de que sus técnicas de ninjutsu estaban escalando a niveles que ni había imaginado que alcanzaría. Todo esto gracias a su persistencia y a la fuerza inigualable de su terrible rival.

Posiblemente se estaba obsesionado con Saitama, pero esta obsesión le ayudaba a encontrar nuevas formas en las que mejorar. Sin embargo, no podía estar al tanto de su rival en todo momento. Sus regímenes de entrenamiento y su trabajo de mercenario no le dejaban demasiado tiempo para estar informado sobre todo lo que hacía Saitama. Para colmo de males, a pesar de ser un héroe profesional, la asociación de héroes no registraba todas sus hazañas, ni sus apariciones públicas. Era molesto que un ser tan poderoso pasará desapercibido, y recopilar información sobre él era una tarea infructuosa.

Por eso, cuando se enteró mediante rumores de que su rival se había casado, casi pulveriza sus propios dientes al rechinarlos por la frustración.

¿Cómo era posible que su más grande rival le haya hecho esto? ¿Acaso no quería ser un héroe? Saitama corría el riesgo de volverse blando si esto resultaba ser cierto, es más, su poder podría disminuir si llevaba una vida tranquila con una insufrible esposa, desobedientes hijos y un jodido perro en su patio.

No tenía más opción que matar a la perra que lo atrapó, de una forma lenta y dolorosa, para que Saitama sepa que no puede colgar su ridícula capa hasta que él le derrote por completo. De seguro, hasta le agradecería de salvarlo de su propia estupidez.

Sonic atravesó la ciudad en la que se encontraba lo más rápido que pudo, utilizando el camino más corto hacia ciudad-Z. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a la idiota que se interponía entre Saitama y él, pero eso no le impidió percatarse de que sucedía algo extraño en las calles y sus alrededores. Había cientos de carteles fijados en cada edificio, informando sobre lo horrible que era Saitama y las razones por las que no merecía seguir con vida. Estaba un poco sorprendido, considerando cuantas veces aquel calvo insufrible había salvado las patéticas vidas que habitaban en aquella ciudad, y a pesar de eso, ellos parecían odiarlo de una forma enfermiza. Entendía que era frustrante no poder ponerle un dedo encima y retorcer su flacucho cuello, pero dudaba que todas esas personas busquen vencer a Saitama en una pelea para recuperar su honor.

Aun así, no podía perder el tiempo en frivolidades, que la gente estúpida siga con sus asuntos. Él tenía una cita con la horrible mujer de Saitama. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma horrible, y esperaba hacerle sufrir mucho por su insolencia…

 _-¡Caped Baldy debe ser erradicado! ¡Nos ha quitado la luz de nuestras vidas! ¡A nuestro hermoso Príncipe Cyborg!-_

Sonic miró aburrido a un grupo bastante pintoresco de mujeres y niñas que parecían estar protestando con carteles y megáfonos, frente a una de las cedes de la asociación de héroes. No creía que Saitama haya asesinado a alguien tan querido para ellas, porque no encajaba en su política de no matar humanos (la cual le hacía aborrecerlo aún más). Así que finalmente, picado por la curiosidad, y viendo semejante oportunidad para actualizar su información sobre su mayor enemigo, se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar esos infernales cuchicheos.

A medida que aquellas mujeres hablaban entre sí, se dio cuenta con cierta satisfacción, quien era el que había atrapado a su poderoso rival. Estaba feliz de que haya sido alguien interesante, iba a disfrutar en grande _castigarlo_ por su insolencia.

-…..-

Sonic se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo al encontrar tan rápido a Demon Cyborg en ciudad-F. No fue difícil, estaba haciendo las compras como una jodida ama de casa. Su odio hacía el chico solo creció al verlo tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo el mal que le estaba causando a Saitama. Su vida de casado iba a hacerlo flojo, tal vez hasta deje de ser héroe, y todo culpa de ese pedazo de chatarra. Por suerte para su rival, Sonic conocía la solución para aquel error garrafal que cometió al casarse.

Velozmente, lanzó sus shurikens modificados para alcanzar velocidad _mach 2_ , esperando despezar el cuerpo del joven cyborg. Ya quería ver la cara de Saitama cuando le entregue la cabeza de su esposo… Sin embargo, Demon Cyborg consiguió destruir sus armas antes de que toquen su cuerpo.

-No sé que te traes entre manos…- La voz del cyborg solo hizo enfurecer más a Sonic, no esperaba que se acerque tan rápido a él para contratacarlo -…Pero no permitiré que sigas molestando a mi maestro-

-¿Molestarlo? Tu eres el que lo arrastrará hacía la ruina, maldito idiota- Sonic no iba a perder más el tiempo, iba a desmantelar al pequeño infeliz pieza por pieza. No iba a dejar que Saitama viva en paz, hasta que sea capaz de derrotarlo.

-…-

Sonic no estaba muy seguro cuanto se había extendido aquella pelea, el pedazo de chatarra casi lo calcina con un sólo ataque. Se había vuelto demasiado rápido y no podía darle un solo golpe fatal. En el calor de la pelea, no pudo evitar notar que estaban siendo observados por el club de fans del cyborg, las cuales comenzaron a alentarlo. Si pudiera rodar los ojos, Sonic no evitaría hacerlo. Esto era una prueba irrefutable de que Saitama debe abrir los ojos y abandonar a este frívolo pedazo de metal.

Sin un atisbo de compasión, Sonic decidió usar la técnica que había preparado para derrotar a Saitama. Su ágil cuerpo esquivó cada potente ataque del cyborg, feliz de que sus propias fans no le permitan usar sus cañones se plasma al máximo. Cortó la brecha entre ellos dos, y con una katana hecha del material mas denso conocido hasta entonces, trató de cortar la cabeza a Demon Cyborg.

No esperaba que reaccionara tan pronto y se protegiera con su brazo derecho, pero término el movimiento y se lo cortó fácilmente, como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Sonic sonrió maliciosamente al comprobar que su nueva arma era tan efectiva, no podía esperar probarla en Saitama. Lo que más le gustó fue presenciar un atisbo de dolor en la cara de aquel muchacho.

Tenía que atacarlo cuanto antes. Estaba a punto de obtener cabeza del esposo de Saitama… O eso creía.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Escuchó de repente Sonic a sus espaldas. La voz de Saitama sonó tan impasible como siempre, pero el ninja se dio cuenta que intentaba esconder su irritación. Antes de que pueda cruzar sus ojos con los de aquel hombre, un dolor terrible se extendió en toda su cabeza y su mundo se volvió negro.

-…-

Saitama tenía una curiosa sensación de déjà vu al ver a Sonic estampado en el suelo, formando con su cuerpo una leve depresión en el concreto, que asemejaba a un cráter. Esperaba no haberle pegado demasiado fuerte, no pensaba matarlo, tan solo quería detenerlo antes de que rebane a Genos y este termine perdiendo más extremidades. El cyborg se estaba conteniendo para evitar lastimar a las personas que les rodeaban, y por eso no estaba dando su cien por ciento. Estaba comenzando a creer que tener fans no era tan beneficioso como parecía.

-Aquí- Saitama le entregó a Genos su brazo amputado y preguntó un tanto tranquilo -¿Puedes repararlo?-

Genos parecía apenado, pero asintió levemente, murmurando un gracias muy tímido. Saitama suspiró un poco aliviado, había llegado a tiempo en esta ocasión. No entendía que problema tenía Sonic con él, pero debía advertirle a su amigo de pelear en serio si pensaba enfrentarsele de nuevo.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- Dijo el chico, tratando de parecer estoico estoico, pero de seguro estaba muy avergonzado, le conocía demasiado bien. Saitama iba a animarlo un poco, cuando escuchó los gritos y abucheos de las fans de Genos.

Genos miró algo molesto a las fanáticas intentaban insultar a su maestro, acusándolo de robarle y abusar de él, teniéndole de esclavo en su casa. Saitama comenzó a impacientarse cuando notó que el cyborg estaba temblando por la vergüenza, y no dudó en responderle a las entrometidas.

-¡Y qué si Genos vive conmigo! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Él puede hacer lo que quiera, idiotas!- Saitama no se había dado cuenta de que había tomado el brazo sano del cyborg y continuó hablando -¡Él toma sus propias decisiones y nadie le obliga hacer lo que no quiere! ¡Y al que no le guste eso, va vérselas conmigo!-

Saitama estaba echando humo, pero Genos tomó su mano para tirar de él -Vamos a casa, maestro-

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente por la cabeza? No estamos haciendo nada malo- Murmuró apenado Saitama, un poco triste y sintiéndose responsable por el mal momento que pasó Genos.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Fubuki_**

 ** _(...)_**

No se hubiera preocupado de aquel problema, si su hermana mayor no la hubiese contactado, para quejarse acerca de ellos dos. Fubuki era una mujer de principios, y no solía meterse en asuntos maritales, pero la situación parecía haberse salido de control. Su hermana le envió un mensaje insultando a Saitama, e indicando que no se apareció para darles una mano en un desastre clase Demonio, que casi le cuesta la vida.

Más allá de que no era asunto de Saitama lo que les suceda a los héroes clase-S en sus misiones, y que siempre llega tarde pero aparece cuando más se lo necesita, a Fubuki le costaba creer que el héroe de ciudad-Z haya rechazado un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud. Sin embargo, lo más curioso de todo era que tampoco hubo señales de Genos, quien según Tatsumaki, ni se digno en aparecer en el cuartel general de la asociación durante toda la semana.

Fubuki estaba segura de que esos dos estaban teniendo un conflicto de pareja, y uno bastante serio, ya que habían cambiado de actitud drásticamente. A decir verdad, no le sorprendía, mas por el escándalo que estaba en boca de todos y los espantosos rumores que corrían en la mayoría de las ciudades.

Por otro lado, podía ver las posibilidades que presentaba esta situación. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse la lealtad de Saitama. Utilizaría sus conocimientos y recursos para ayudarlo a resolver su pequeño problema marital, demostrándole así sus habilidades de liderazgo. Por supuesto que no dudaría en extender su oferta para que se una a su grupo, y estaba segura de que estará dispuesto a trabajar bajo su mando, una vez que aprecie sus impecable habilidad a la hora de resolver conflictos.

Ella ya podía imaginarlo en un lindo traje a la medida, con unos elegantes y sofisticados zapatos, que de seguro harían lucir Saitama como todo un profesional. No era malo soñar, pero el problema que encontró en su plan fue que no tenía idea que había pasado entre esos dos.

Iba a tener que averiguarlo de primera mano. De todos modos, un poco de investigación nunca hizo daño a nadie.

(…)

El pueblo fantasma de ciudad-Z era tal como las oscuras historias que había escuchado. El sitio era silencioso como una tumba y la hierba ya estaba invadiendo cada rincón de la acera. Podía verse los rastros de batallas anteriores, cráteres de tamaño considerable en el asfalto, postes de luz partidos a la mitad y restos de monstruos pegados en los edificios más viejos. Era incómodo el silencio que se alzaba en aquel lugar en contraste con el bullicio de las zonas aledañas. Hasta sus escoltas estaban atentos a su entorno y ella no los culpaba, pero era más que obvio que la criatura más peligrosa de aquel sitio era Saitama.

Era intimidante que nadie se atreviera a vivir cerca de ese hombre, y por eso Fubuki pensaba que Saitama era el tipo de recluta que necesitaba su organización. Debía jugar bien sus cartas, y pensar en cómo encarar la situación para llevar a cabo su plan.

Aunque ella era un poco vaga con sus ideas. Mientras tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Saitama, se preguntaba que talle de zapatos sería, y si le permitiría tomarle medidas para mandar hacer su traje. Era un asunto importante, ningún subordinado suyo andaría por ahí vestido de amarillo, no le gustaban mucho los colores vivos.

Cuando Saitama abrió la puerta, la joven psíquica supuso que estaba de mal humor. Aparentaba estar tan impasible como siempre, pero esa impresión cambió cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fubuki? Ya te dije que no pienso unirme a tu organización- Detrás de la puerta, Saitama parecía más huraño que de costumbre. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que Fubuki pensaba -No tengo tiempo para tonterías…-

-Espera, solo vine a charlar un poco- Ella rápidamente movió su mano derecha y con la ayuda de sus poderes telequinéticos, hizo flotar una caja de madera llena de _dango_ , lo suficientemente cerca de Saitama como para tentarlo –Traje bocadillos-

Por suerte para ella, Saitama aún conservaba su política de aceptar comida gratis. Dejó a su escolta para que vigilen el pasillo y entró al apartamento con suma cautela. No vio nada extraño desde la última vez que había venido, pero notó un montículo de cosas cerca del pequeño pasillo que daba al cuarto del baño. Lo extraño era que Genos brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está tu perro guardián? Es extraño no tenerlo encima, amenazando con incinerarme si no te muestro respeto…- Fubuki se mordió la lengua al ver que los hombros de Saitama bajaron un poco. La respuesta a su pregunta no había llegado, y el calvo había pasado de ella para preparar un poco de té para los dos. Cuando iba a disculparse, él decidió contestarle.

-Genos se fue hace una semana atrás- Saitama parecía indiferente aquel asunto, pero Fubuki sabía que estaba bastante mal. El sujeto parecía estar muerto por dentro, sus ojos vacíos se dirigieron hacia la pila de cosas que había en el pasillo -Aún tengo que embalar sus cosas para enviárselas, pero no ha llamado para reclamarlas-

Fubuki pensó que Saitama era demasiado perezoso para su propio bien… Aunque por otro lado, parecía que Genos estaba evitándolo, y con sus cosas esperándolo en su apartamento, tenía la excusa perfecta para que vuelva hablarle.

Mientras Saitama terminaba de preparar el té, Fubuki aprovechó a mirar entre las pertenencias de Genos, y no encontró nada llamativo o vergonzoso. Al parecer, todo lo que había dejado atrás eran herramientas y repuestos para su cuerpo artificial. Aunque por otro lado, ella no tenía idea lo que es convivir con un cyborg.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Fubuki? No eres de las que hacen visitas sociales- Saitama le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero ella se alejó de las pertenencias de Genos para sentarse en la pequeña sala.

-Me duele que pienses eso de mi, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?- Ella fingió estar afligida, pero rápidamente sonrió con algo de calma. Cambiar el tema e iniciar una conversación más relajada era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento. Decidió felicitar a Saitama por su reciente ascenso en el ranking, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Sí, fue fácil subir de puesto cuando Genos se fue, al parecer era lo que el público quería- Saitama no le permitió retrucar a Fubuki, mientras le pasaba su taza de té. Ella no pudo evitar notar que era nueva (hasta tenía la pequeña etiqueta del precio), mientras que él tomaba en otra, que había sido reparada varias veces. El nombre de Genos aparecía debajo de las grietas de la loza y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel hombre.

-¿Por eso lo echaste de aquí? ¿Para ascender en el ranking?- Fubuki estaba siendo demasiado cínica, pero Saitama parecía un muerto en vida. Verlo ofendido le ayudaría a tranquilizarla un poco, el ambiente estaba demás pesado.

-Yo nunca obligaría a Genos hacer algo que no quiere- Una expresión de rabia pasó fugazmente por el rostro de Saitama, pero volvió a su expresión impasible -Él decidió irse por su cuenta, se le metió en la cabeza que las personas no me querían por su culpa-

-Que ridículo, de por sí ya eres bastante repelente por tu propia cuenta- Ella no quiso sonar tan desagradable, pero estaba empezando a molestarle aquel asunto ¿Desde cuándo la asociación se dejaba llevar por el capricho del público? Todo parecía muy turbio. Saitama por su parte se río amargamente antes de agregar.

-Supongo que en parte es mi culpa, no pude decirle que no me importaba lo que la gente piense de mí-

Fubuki miró su taza de té y bebió en silencio, pensando con cuidado lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba asegurarse de algo antes de irse a buscar a Genos.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con él ¿Se lo dirías?-

-Estoy un poco enfadado, pero lo haría, de todos modos sigue siendo Genos- Saitama subió sus hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Fubuki miró las cosas del cyborg, que solo acumularían polvo antes de que este se digne a regresar. Lo mejor era acelerar las cosas, para no dejar que esos dos comiencen a replantearse su relación, y la situación empeore.

(…)

Hallar el laboratorio del Dr. Kuseno fue relativamente fácil. La red de información del grupo Blizzard encontró rápidamente la dirección del buen doctor y al parecer, la casa no estaba demasiado oculta para identificarla. Fubuki no se molestó en tocar a la puerta cuando llegó allí. A un par de kilómetros de aquella residencia, escuchó varias explosiones, y fácilmente divisó una columna de humo negro elevándose hacía el cielo.

Sin embargo, a Fubuki no le hizo mucha gracia encontrar a Genos en un acantilado, moviéndose a una velocidad bestial y disparando sus cañones de plasma en todas direcciones, como si estuviera peleando con un enemigo invisible. Era ridículo que aquel sujeto resulte ser más peligroso de tratar que el mismo Saitama, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ese par de idiotas se merecían el uno al otro.

Notó que sus escoltas estaban temblando por el miedo, y chasqueo la lengua molesta. Les ordenó quedarse en el desfiladero, mientras ella utilizó sus habilidades para descender suavemente hacia donde se encontraba el cyborg. Apenas sus caros y bonitos zapatos tocaron el suelo rocoso de aquel acantilado, Genos giró sobre sí mismo y disparó hacía su dirección, destrozando una enorme roca que estaba a poco pasos de ella.

La psíquica no pudo evitar morderse el interior de su mejilla, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-¡Qué alivio! Vaya uno a saber las cosas horribles que ha hecho ese pedrusco- Fubuki rodó sus ojos con cierta irritación, y notó que su comentario no fue bien recibido por Genos ¿Demasiado sarcasmo para el niño bonito? Qué se joda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fubuki?- Escupió con cierta molestia el cyborg. Por otro lado, ella se dio cuenta que debía tomárselo con calma, por más molesta que este.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? En estos momentos, una crema humectante, todo este polvo hará estragos en mi bonita piel- Ella no le sonrió en aquel momento, y señaló con cierta apatía las rocas pulverizadas y el suelo al rojo vivo que había dejado a su alrededor –Y que hay de ti ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Se defendió débilmente Genos.

-¿A, no? Como quieras, solo venía avisarte que Saitama aceptó formar parte del grupo Blizzard- Fubuki sonó casi tan impasible que Genos no detectó la mentira saliendo de su boca. Años y años viviendo con su hermana psicótica le había ayudado un poco a controlar su temperamento. Pero no importaba que tan buena sea engañando a los demás, Tatsumaki siempre la descubría y se lo restregaba en su cara.

-Mi maestro jamás haría algo así…-

-Ya no es más tu maestro, él mismo me lo dijo. Además, ya mandé hacer su traje y escogí personalmente sus zapatos…- Fubuki apenas parpadeo cuando Genos se le acercó peligrosamente para atacarla. Ella estaba sorprendida por la velocidad del cyborg, pero lo empujó rápidamente con una barrera invisible. Más o menos sabía hasta que punto podía enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué haces? No pienso pelear contigo- Fubuki miró con cierta duda a Genos, que parecía debatirse entre arrancarle la cabeza o hablar con ella. Por suerte, escogió la segunda opción.

-No debí dejarlo solo- Se lamentó Genos, por lo que de inmediato ella tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?-

-¿Has estado bajo una roca en el último mes?- Genos parecía estar sumamente irritado, y por suerte no trataba de ocultarlo. Por otro lado, Fubuki estaba agradecida de que quiera hablarle, prefería mil veces el sarcasmo por sobre los ataques físicos –Esos horribles rumores sobre mi maestro, personas que jamás me han conocido tratándolo como un monstruo en mi nombre ¡Él es un héroe! ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo verlo como yo lo veo?-

Fubuki subió sus hombros. No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no iba a tratar de responderla. A veces había que ser como Saitama, y dejar pasar las cosas, mas aquellas en las que no tienes control. Vivían en un mundo muy loco y extraño, donde no tenían un solo momento de paz y siempre había un monstruo para destruir. La asociación de héroes se había convertido en una mala broma sobre empresas corporativas, y ellos no eran más que unos fenómenos acomplejados que debían lidiar con la opinión de la gente.

-Deberías ir por tus cosas antes de que Saitama abandone su apartamento- Fubuki sabía que lo mejor para una reconciliación era un encuentro en público, para así evitar desaires emocionales. Sin embargo, como estaban las cosas, las personas ajenas solo estorbarían. No había mejor lugar para que esos dos idiotas que el pueblo fantasma de Ciudad Z.

-Mi maestro jamás trabajará para ti, Fubuki- Genos le dedicó una mirada horrible, para luego darle la espalda y se alejó del acantilado, a una velocidad espantosa.

Fubuki volvió a respirar, dándose cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aliento. Había hecho pocas cosas peligrosas en su vida, una de estas fue llevarle la contraria a su hermana mayor, y la más reciente fue enfrentarse directamente a Saitama ¿Le gustaba arriesgar su vida por tonterías? Bueno, no podían criticarla, los héroes suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo.

(…)

Genos llegó al departamento de Saitama a la hora de la cena, y se quedó parado en la puerta, tratando de decidir si tocar o no. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que había decidido marcharse por su cuenta, sin consultárselo a su maestro, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para razonar con él.

Estaba avergonzado por haberse ido de esa forma, y no sabía si Saitama iba a perdonarlo. Es posible que Fubuki tuviera razón, y decidiera formar parte de su grupo, ya que había quedado solo por su culpa. Un poco molesto, mueve su cabeza hacía delante y golpea la puerta por accidente.

Debía admitir que no estaba preparado cuando la puerta se abrió, y Saitama se apareció del otro lado, mirándolo con una extraña expresión de asombro.

-Maestro, yo…- Genos se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, estaba muy nervioso.

-Ya es hora de cenar, preparé udon- Dijo Saitama al notar que él no podía hablarle. Genos estaba curioso, no esperaba que su maestro haya sabido que iba a regresar.

-¿Cómo sabía que venía para la cena?-

Saitama elevó los hombros, restándole importancia aquel asunto y contestó con tono neutral –He preparado la cena para los dos desde que te fuiste, supuse que volverías en algún momento-

Genos sintió algo raro en su interior, una sensación cálida que había olvidado ¿era pertenencia? Aun así tenía que estar seguro.

-¿No le molesta las encuesta de popularidad? Si nos siguen viendo juntos los rumores podrían empeorar-

-No me importa, al menos no tanto como debería- Su maestro dijo esto un poco resignado. Él sabía que quería tener un club de fans, pero al parecer había renunciado a eso. Al menos por ahora.

-Es verdad, casi olvido que usted es demasiado perezoso para preocuparse por esas cosas, maestro- Genos entró al apartamento, mientras Saitama le miraba ofendido.

-No te pases de listo que sigo enfadado por todo el drama que armaste-

Genos sonrió levemente, y dijo con cierta calma –Es bueno estar en casa… Por cierto ¿Usted iba a unirse al grupo Blizzard si no volvía?-

-¿Eh? No, por Dios ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-

(…)

Había pasado un par de días después de todo aquel asunto, y Saitama sintió que Genos nunca se había ido. Recuperaron su rutina con tanta naturalidad, que le hizo sentir un poco de escalofríos cuando lo pensaba detenidamente. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que el cyborg había influenciado en su estilo de vida, y le costaba trabajo imaginarse lo que sería su vida sin él.

Tal vez ya no quería estar más solo, y no estaría mal evitar este asunto vuelva a repetirse. Aún así, no tenía idea como se generaron esos rumores, pero iba a tener que solucionar ese problema para que Genos deje de preocuparse.

Esa mañana había comenzado un poco más tarde, pero era agradable despertarse con el aroma a panqueques para el desayuno. Saitama se levantó con pereza de su futon, y se acercó a la cocina rascándose el cuello. Bostezó un poco, y saludo a Genos al mismo tiempo, tal así que apenas entendió lo que le dijo.

-Buenos días para usted también- Genos no pudo evitar molestarlo por ser demasiado perezoso. Como si fuera a cambiar por él, que agradezca que no seguía en recostado en su futon.

-Ya, no empieces de nuevo- Saitama se acercó a Genos, ignorando lo bien que le quedaba su delantal, para mirar con interés lo que estaba cocinando –Eso se ve muy bien-

Genos asintió, exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa, y luego agregó -¿Vamos a la tienda más tarde? Ya se acabaron los huevos-

Saitama iba a responderle, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Decidió atender, para que Genos termine de preparar el desayuno. No había nadie del otro lado, pero habían dejado una caja de tamaño considerable con un enorme moño negro en su tapa. Cuando la abrió descubrió un traje negro y un par de zapatos, demasiados caros para su gusto.

-¿Pero quién dejo esto aquí? Qué extraño, parece algo que usaría en una boda-

TBC

N/A: Debo admitir que este capitulo no es muy bueno, no me ha gustado porque no le hace justicia de Fubuki. De todos modos, voy a tardar un par de semanas en actualizar el siguiente, para mejorar la calidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Genos_** (A.K.A. Genos pierde la memoria y asume que Saitama es su marido)

 ** _(...)_**

 _¿Quién es este hombre?_

Fue imposible para Genos no hacerse esa pregunta apenas despertó. Se sentía un poco asustado al notar que estaba rodeado de cables y computadoras, en un extraño recinto que no pudo reconocer con exactitud, acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad. Trató de recordar lo último que había sucedido, pero un punzante dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir esforzándose.

-¿Genos? Finalmente despertaste, ya conectaré todos tus nervios para que puedas moverte- Dijo aquel extraño hombre. Este lucía un peinado estrafalario con forma de hongo, y llevaba bata de laboratorio ¿Era una especie de doctor?

¿Y para que necesitaba un doctor? Ah, cierto, era un cyborg ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante?

Genos se concentró en moverse, y pudo levantarse de aquella cama de metal. Recordó algunas cosas al ver sus manos articuladas de metal. Había perdido a sus padres por culpa del ataque de un terrible cyborg en su ciudad natal. Su cuerpo fue desecho en aquel entonces y alguien le ayudó, reemplazando sus órganos destruidos por otros sintéticos.

En ese momento, Genos se dio cuenta con horror que no recordaba los rostros de las personas que conoció, ni sus nombres. Su memoria estaba fallando de manera alarmante y apenas podía acceder a esta.

-A pesar de que ese pulso electromagnético detuvo las funciones principales de tu cuerpo, el _core_ pudo proteger las partes orgánicas y el daño en tu cerebro es mínimo- Comentó el buen doctor, mientras miraba los datos que surgían en las pantallas de sus computadoras.

Genos se quedó helado al escuchar aquella revelación ¿Pulso electromagnético? Era imposible que haya podido sobrevivir solo a algo semejante. Alguien debía haberlo rescatado y traído hasta este laboratorio, justo antes de que su cerebro muera.

-¿Dr. Kuseno?- La voz de un hombre a sus espaldas llamó la atención de Genos, y se dio la vuelta para verlo -¿Terminó de reparar a Genos? Voy a llevarlo a casa-

El joven cyborg se quedó sorprendido al ver aquel sujeto. Era increíblemente calvo y llevaba una capa ridícula. No le recordaba y eso le molestaba mucho, porque su voz se le hacía muy familiar. Con algo de ansiedad quiso descubrir la identidad de aquel extraño hombre.

-Ya está listo, y de nuevo, muchas gracias señor Saitama, sin su ayuda Genos podría haber sufrido un daño irreparable- El Dr. Kuseno le dio finalmente la información que necesitaba. Si pudiera moverse correctamente, besaría su arrugada frente.

El nombre de aquel sujeto era Saitama, le había salvado la vida y su voz le era familiar ¿Acaso se trataba de un amigo cercano?

-Seh, Genos aún me debe una disculpa por el susto que me ha dado ¿Cuándo dijo que volverá hablar?- Comentó Saitama con un tono neutral.

-En cuestión de horas, sus nervios se adaptaran y…-

La conversación entre aquellos dos hombres continuó por un largo periodo de tiempo. Genos se quedó mirando intensamente a Saitama, preguntándose porque ese hombre debía cuidarlo hasta que sus funciones volvieran al cien por ciento de capacidad.

 _¿Quién era Saitama_? Esperaba que su memoria regresara pronto para responder esa pregunta.

(…)

Genos acompañó a Saitama en silencio hacia su hogar, esperando que pronto su memoria le ayude a reconstruir lo que había pasado con él. Para su mala suerte, su compañero no parecía estar interesado en hablar de su relación, por lo que no pudo conseguir más información al respecto.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Genos?- Preguntó de repente Saitama. En realidad estaba un poco distraído, así que fue sincero y negó moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

-Te pregunté si querías algo especial para cenar- Dijo aquel hombre con un tono un poco apático.

-Cualquier cosa… estará… bien- Genos sintió algo rara su voz, sonaba distorsionada y los mecanismos de su boca apenas podían moverse. Saitama le miró algo preocupado y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que elevar sus hombros con resignación.

Estos ajustes tomaran más tiempo del que pensaban.

-Perdona, olvide que aún no estás del todo ajustado- Saitama suspiró un poco desanimado, y no sabía bien porque, pero Genos quería hacer algo para levantarle la moral.

Sin embargo, el cyborg no pudo hacer mucho, porque una extraña criatura apareció de repente al otro lado de aquella ciudad. Era enorme, tenía forma de ciempiés y media casi el doble que los rascacielos que le rodeaban. Su cuerpo segmentado tenía poderosas patas que destrozaban todo a su paso y al parecer, su exoesqueleto era prácticamente impenetrable.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo antes de que llegue a las zonas más pobladas, pero no sería de mucha ayuda. Su cuerpo no respondía de forma correcta y apenas podía acceder a toda la energía de su _core._

-Espera aquí un momento, yo me encargo- Dijo de repente Saitama, dejando a Genos atrás para salir corriendo hacia la criatura. Aterrado de que llegue a sucederle algo malo, el cyborg intentó gritarle, pero solo salieron quejidos desde el fondo de su garganta.

El enorme monstruo no se percató de la presencia de Saitama, hasta que este le saltó encima, con una potencia devastadora que produjo un profundo cráter en el asfalto. Genos agradeció no haber parpadeado, porque si lo hacía, se hubiera perdido aquel espectáculo. De un solo puñetazo, aquel hombre calvo, vestido con un mono amarillo y una capa, había hecho pedazos al enorme monstruo. Los trozos y vísceras se esparcieron por las calles y los pocos edificios que habían quedado intactos, fueron destruidos por el cadáver inerte de aquella criatura.

Saitama regresó junto con Genos, luciendo un tanto impasible. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si no hubiera un solo rastro de emoción de su interior. El cyborg no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, pero también estaba muy impresionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Era una combinación un tanto extrañas de emociones.

-Eso fue decepcionante- Dijo lacónicamente Saitama, y pasó a otro tema como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera de otro mundo –Aún queda un poco de arroz en casa, preparé algo de curry para acompañarlo, solo espero que haya quedado caldo de algas kombu…-

Genos trató de no parecer tan impresionado como se sentía, y se limitó a asentir durante toda la conversación, en la cual Saitama era el único que podía hablar. Estaba seguro de que no debía preocuparle con su pérdida de memoria, de seguro la recuperaría de inmediato.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentir una profunda admiración por Saitama.

(…)

El apartamento al que llegaron era bastante pequeño, pero con solo echarle un vistazo se dio cuenta de que era compartido por dos personas. Genos miró con algo de duda a Saitama, y este le pidió que fuera a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

-Vas a tener que dejarme todas la tarea de la casa hasta que ajustes tus funciones- Saitama dijo esto con cierta vehemencia, mientras Genos le dedicaba una mirada de pura sorpresa. Él compartía apartamento con este hombre, y no solo eso, se encargaba de ayudarle con los quehaceres.

A decir verdad, la última parte no le sorprendía demasiado. Tenía recuerdos vagos de su infancia, solía ser muy independiente y servicial. Además, era habitual repartirse las tareas al convivir con otra persona. Solo se preguntaba porque motivo los dos vivían juntos, en un pueblo fantasma apartado de las ciudades pobladas.

-No te preocupes Genos, antes de que te mudaras conmigo me encargaba de todos los quehaceres por mi cuenta- Saitama comenzó a cocinar, desordenando la cocina de forma poco práctica. Genos se sintió extraño, como si tuviera ganas de sonreír.

Era una lástima que sus labios no podían moverse correctamente.

Tratando de no pensar en sus actuales limitaciones, Genos trató de entretenerse mirando a su alrededor, buscando pistas que pueda ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos más rápido. Encontró algunas de sus pertenencias mezcladas con las de Saitama, sus libros de robótica y electromecánica aplicada apilados al lado de tomos manga, sus herramientas acomodadas junto al televisor y los futones (eran dos) acomodados a un lado de la habitación. Uno de estos tenía pequeñas manchas de aceite, de seguro era suyo.

Se percató que él dormía demasiado cerca de Saitama. De seguro podía escuchar claramente los latidos su corazón, sentir su aroma y vislumbrar la silueta de su cuerpo entre las sombras de la noche, dándole la seguridad de que no estaba solo. El mismo hombre que mató a un horrible kaijin con un solo puñetazo estaba cocinando para él, y no solo eso, le había salvado la vida y se comprometió a cuidarlo de forma atenta.

Genos lo pensó detenidamente, y terminó llegando a la conclusión de que Saitama era su marido.

(…)

Darse cuenta de que tenía un esposo y que no lo recordaba, hizo la estancia de Genos en aquel pequeño espacio bastante incómoda. No podía hablar mucho, no hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo que no pudo hacer muchas preguntas, solo cenaron en silencio y vieron las noticias.

Según Saitama, mirar las noticias locales iba ayudarle a entender mejor que le había pasado. Genos descubrió que ellos dos pertenecían a una asociación de superhéroes, que se dedicaban a detener y confrontar ciertos tipos de amenazas. El día anterior, Genos había sido llamado para lidiar con un cyborg de carácter alienígena, y Saitama estaba ocupado lidiando con el jefe de este, por lo que no pudo evitar lo que le sucedió en aquella batalla.

Al parecer, Amai Mask y Metal Knight idearon un plan para lanzar un pulso electromagnético mientras Genos estaba peleando con aquel cyborg. Saitama se enteró de pura casualidad de lo sucedido, y le llevó de inmediato con el doctor Kuseno, a pesar que aquellos dos héroes le dijeron que había muerto y no podía salvarlo.

Genos recordó vagamente la sonrisa fría de Amai, aquel rostro que aparecía en todos los programas de televisión, y el resplandor del pulso cuando destrozó todos sus circuitos. Estaba seguro que Saitama había gritado su nombre en algún momento, pero todo en ese entonces fue demasiado rápido.

El solo recordarlo, hacia que todo el cuerpo de Genos se estremezca.

-Ya, tranquilo, estás a salvo- Con cuidado, Saitama acarició la cabeza de Genos, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. El cyborg le abraza de repente, con tanta fuerza que podría haber partido a la mitad a un humano normal –Estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño ¿entendiste?-

-Gracias… Saitama- Genos se sentía a salvo, y dentro de él sonreía. El corazón de su marido latía rápidamente a su lado. Pero de repente, su cuerpo se tornó un poco más caliente de lo normal.

¿Estaba enojado?

-No tienes que agradecerme, ellos tendría que darte las gracias por estar con vida- Saitama dijo esto con cierta indiferencia, mientras apagaba la televisión –No te imaginas de la que los salvaste-

Genos tembló ligeramente con un poco de ansiedad. Tuvo una pequeña sensación de temor, pero se disolvió al darse cuenta que Saitama solo quería cuidarlo. Estaba siendo posesivo, pero no debía sorprenderle. Estuvo al borde de la muerte y debió llevarse un susto terrible.

-Vamos a dormir, de seguro mañana te sentirás mejor- La expresión de Saitama se suavizó, y Genos asintió levemente. Tal vez sea cierto, su cerebro necesitaba recuperarse de aquel trauma físico y emocional.

Prepararon sus respectivos futones, y Genos no dudó en acercar el suyo tanto como sea posible al de Saitama. Este no dijo nada, apagó la luz y se guió por el brillo que despedía el cuerpo del cyborg.

-Buenas noches, Genos, trata de no pensar cosas desagradables antes de dormir- Murmuró Saitama mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _"Buenas noches, Saitama"_ Pensó Genos, mientras se acurrucaba lo más cerca posible a su marido, tratando de vaciar su mente. El mundo se fundió en negro y soñó con su familia, cuando su vida era más sencilla.

(…)

Pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas, y Genos había recuperado todas sus funciones a un cien por ciento, descansando en el apartamento, junto a Saitama. Recordaba que esto no era habitual, el Dr. Kuseno no le dejaba salir del laboratorio hasta no tener todos sus sistemas operando de forma óptima. A pesar de sentirse mejor, su memoria aún seguía siendo inaccesible, y no mostraba un solo signo de mejorar.

Genos se preguntaba si el daño que le habían hecho a su cerebro era permanente, y si debía informar de esto al doctor. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso, porque no quería preocupar a Saitama.

El día comenzaba, y despertaba tan cerca de Saitama como físicamente fuese posible. El mundo se reconstruía a su alrededor, y sentía la presencia de su marido con todos sus sentidos. Sus emociones estaban al límite, y no podía evitar sentirse enamorado de aquel hombre.

-Genos ¿Pasa algo malo?- Saitama estaba más dormido que despierto en ese momento, y el cyborg solo se limitó a darle un beso en su frente antes de levantarse.

-Sigue durmiendo, prepararé el desayuno- Genos abandonó su futon y estiró su cuerpo sintético, sintiendo como cada uno de sus mecanismos volvían a estar en línea. El mundo a su alrededor ahora era claro y nítido, nada mal después de dos días de información a medias y poco control del tacto fino.

Saitama fue demasiado sabio al encargarse de todos los quehaceres, el cyborg podría haber destrozado el apartamento al intentar limpiarlo. Genos estaba satisfecho de tener sus sistemas funcionando a la perfección, y así poder ayudar a su marido, que más de un dolor de cabeza le había causado. Habían tenido que lidiar con los medios y sus fans, parados bajo la ventana de su apartamento, con pancartas y megáfonos, pidiendo que se separen.

Esa pobre gente necesita un hobby, con suma urgencia.

Era una suerte que en el pueblo donde vivían, había monstruos y amenazas que no bajaban del tipo demonio. Los medios y las fans terminaron dejándolos en paz, al darse cuenta que no podían permanecer en una zona demasiado peligrosa para humanos normales.

No es que sus problemas acaben tan fácilmente, aún quedaban los comentarios en la web, diciendo que Saitama torturaba a Genos, dejando que los monstruos se aprovechen de él ¿De dónde sacaban esas ideas tan perversas? Lo más intimo que Saitama hizo con él, es darle de comer cuando estaba demasiado ocupado ajustando los mecanismos de sus manos, y no podía tomar los utensilios sin romperlos.

Era posible que no sean una pareja afectuosa. Saitama parecía tener problemas para demostrar sus emociones, y él ha estado un poco errático por su falta de memoria ¿Tal vez su marido solo quería cuidarlo hasta asegurarse de que esté completamente bien? Era posible, había mencionado que se había asustado bastante cuando todas sus funciones se detuvieron y parecía haber muerto.

El desayuno para ese día era pan tostado y huevos revueltos. El aroma de aquella comida le recordaba a la primera vez que había cocinado para Saitama, pero nada más. No podía recordar un solo gesto romántico o un indicio de su acuerdo matrimonial. Se sentía triste por eso, porque no podía hacer nada para recuperar aquellos recuerdos.

-Eso se ve muy bien- Saitama suspiró detrás de Genos, mientras miraba como sus dedos se movían con precisión al preparar los huevos –Veo que te saliste con la tuya y terminaste saltándote un día de descanso-

-Si espero que despiertes y cocines, moriré de hambre- Bromeo Genos, mientras su pareja rió con algo de sarcasmo –Lo siento Saitama, solo quería ayudar-

-¿En verdad te sientes bien?- Saitama lucía un poco confundido y Genos no entendía porque ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes- No recordaba algunas cosas, pero podía manejarse con lo que sabía. Saitama subió los hombros y desvió el tema de conversación, hablando de buscar ofertas en una tienda al otro lado del pueblo fantasma.

Aquel día pasó volando, y Genos se percató de que Saitama se contuvo de besarlo.

(…)

Pasaron cuatro días, y la memoria de Genos seguía errática, dándole solo dolores de cabeza y un poco de frustración cuando trataba de reordenarla. Trató de no preocupar a Saitama, pero este sospechaba que algo no estaba bien con él. Hasta había tomado su lugar para enfrentarse a una amenaza del tipo dragón, reportada en ciudad D.

Ya era de noche, y Genos estaba preocupado de no tener noticias de Saitama.

Cuando finalmente decidió salir a buscarlo, Saitama entró a la casa, con su cara y su uniforme manchados, oliendo a fruta podrida. El hombre estaba aburrido, como solía estarlo a volver de cualquier enfrentamiento, pero no dijo nada a Genos del estado de su ropa. Algo malo había sucedido, y no parecía ser por la criatura que fue a enfrentar.

-Tomaré una ducha- Dijo lacónicamente el recién llegado, mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta del baño.

Genos estaba lleno de dudas, pero no quiso asfixiarlo. Encendió el televisor, hizo un rápido recorrido entre todos los canales y finalmente encontró lo que buscaban. Los reporteros de un canal local hablaban de un linchamiento a un héroe clase B, perteneciente a ciudad Z. Saitama apareció en pantalla por medio segundo, y no tardó en pasar a otra escena donde la gente comenzó a lanzarle cosas y a gritarle que renuncie, a pesar de que les había salvado de aquella terrible amenaza. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y todo por culpa de unos malintencionados rumores.

-Apaga eso, terminarás rompiendo el control remoto- Saitama había terminado de asearse, y había optado por usar una remera azul y un pantalones chándal color negro. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó el manga que había comprado hace poco de su estante, para leerlo con tranquilidad.

Genos suspiró resignado, y bajó el volumen del televisor, ignorando la aparición de Amai Mask, lavando las manos de la asociación por el rechazo de las personas hacia Saitama.

-No debieron hacerte eso, si les explicamos…- Genos trató de hablar, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-No me importa- Interrumpió Saitama con un tono carente de emoción, sin apartar sus ojos de aquellas páginas. Genos sabía que le importaba, no lo decía en voz alta, pero le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-Eso no es cierto- Genos se acercó sin miedo a Saitama, y tomó su mano derecha, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Debería estar enojado, pero no sé, creo que ya nada me importa lo suficiente- Murmuró Saitama, mientras su voz se tornaba un poco apagada. Tal vez era cierto, y ya no le interesaba lo que piensen los demás, pero él seguía siendo un buen hombre en el fondo.

-Pero te importa lo que me pase, lo sé porque tú mismo me lo demostraste- La mano de Genos se vio atrapada por la de Saitama en ese momento. Los segundos pasaron, y en la televisión ya no estaban hablando de los héroes, sino del clima para toda la semana.

-Es fácil contigo Genos, por alguna razón siempre lo ha sido- Saitama no parecía estar mejorando, pero por lo menos el tono de su voz había cambiado.

Genos miró los dedos de Saitama, entrelazados en los suyos. Él amaba a ese hombre, no tenía dudas. Beso suavemente cada uno de estos, murmuró algo sobre estar enamorado, y no pensar en nadie más de esa forma. Le miró a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, y notó que estaba sonrojado.

En ese momento, el joven cyborg beso con suavidad los labios de Saitama, y dejo que se tomara su tiempo para corresponderle. Dos segundos después, los dos estaban abrazados, devorando mutuamente con pasión. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Para su alegría, Genos descubrió que su marido amaba besarlo.

(…)

La semana terminó y Genos seguía sin recuperar su memoria por completo. Sin embargo, consiguió permiso del Dr. Kuseno para salir del apartamento y hacer trabajo estándar de héroe. Apenas hubo un llamado para detener una amenaza tipo tigre, el cyborg casi salió disparado al recibir la aprobación de Saitama.

-No subestimes al oponente, y si te ves en problemas, me llamas de inmediato…- Saitama se enfadó cuando Genos le dio un beso antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, pero no dijo nada al respecto –…No esperes a quedarte sin brazos antes de llamarme-

-No digas cosas desagradables- Protestó el cyborg, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Saitama, abrazándolo con insistencia.

-Tengo que decirlo, a veces creo que no me escuchas cuando te hablo- Saitama protestó mientras intentaba de concentrarse en su pequeño juego portátil, lo cual era difícil con Genos encima de él, demandando atención. Renunció aquella partida cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse por décima vez esa mañana, y se tomó unos últimos minutos para disfrutar de la compañía del cyborg.

-Voy a estar bien- Prometió Genos antes de salir de su hogar, más emocionado por la cena de esa noche en el restaurante favorito de Saitama, que por volver al trabajo de héroe. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, necesitaba levantar el ánimo de su esposo si querían recuperar su intimidad.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea que eso no iba ser tan fácil como pensaba.

(…)

Genos se sorprendió al descubrir que su actual enemigo era un robot manipulado por una inteligencia artificial remota, pero tras una pelea bastante pareja, descubrió que no se trataba de una amenaza. Más bien era una especie de malentendido. Solo era una avanzada sonda alienígena de reconocimiento, y estaba a punto de abandonar la Tierra cuando un par de héroes clase-A intentaron atacarla, solo por el afán de ganar prestigio.

Ante la ofensiva, la máquina se defendió a sí misma, siguiendo su programación y protegiendo los datos que había recogido en el planeta. No hubo fuerza letal en todas sus acciones, todas sus armas parecían estar diseñadas para neutralizar a las criaturas vivientes de forma segura y efectiva, pero no para dañarlas físicamente.

Genos sabía que el Dr. Kuseno estaría feliz de analizar la tecnología de aquel aparato, pero se dio cuenta de que no le sería posible detener su escape sin destruirla.

Finalmente, el cyborg ayudó a los héroes clase A, permitiéndole que escapen de sus prisiones de polímeros y aleaciones metálicas, materiales demasiados densos para ser destruidos por métodos convencionales. Les pidió que le dejaran solucionar aquella situación, y luego trató de razonar con su oponente. La máquina desactivo su modo de defensa, para dedicarse a recoger información sobre él, sacando un pequeño escáner de lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

-Escaneando al sujeto 1954GB, nombre clave Cyborg Terrícola- Aquella voz robótica sonaba un tanto aguda, como la de una mujer, pero era bastante pausada.

-PARÁSITO LAMBDA ENCONTRADO- Exclamó de repente la máquina, como si fuera algo grave. Su cuerpo esférico brilló con unas potentes luces rojas –El sujeto no parece sufrir daños por la infección ¿Confirma extracción?-

Genos miró sorprendido al pequeño robot. Trató de dirigir su vista hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que las personas estaban demasiado lejos de ellos, y no le habían escuchado. La prensa no tardaría en llegar, así que debía pensar rápido.

Por suerte solo tuvo que repasar las cosas que había vivido hasta entonces, y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Hay un parásito en mi cuerpo?... De seguro debí infectarme cuando pelee con aquel cyborg alienígena- Genos se percató que había pasado una semana de aquel incidente, y explicaba el porqué no podía acceder por completo a su memoria. Tal vez el daño que le provocaba aquel parásito era mínimo, pero no podía seguir así.

–Confirmar extracción- Genos dio la orden al robot, sin vacilar.

La máquina paso de un brillante color rojo a un azul intenso. Sacó una especie de linterna conectada a un envase transparente, justo ubicado en su parte superior de lo que parecía estar su procesador principal. Un haz de luz azul fue proyectado hacia Genos por unos segundos. Dentro del frasco transparente al que estaba conectado, se materializo una pequeña criatura de apariencia robótica, con forma de camarón. Se veía muy inofensiva a simple vista.

-Búsqueda completa, parásito asegurado, llevando al cuadrante 345alfa-centaury- La maquina activó sus propulsores y despegó delante de los ojos de Genos, perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo azul de aquella tarde.

-Vaya, por suerte solo era un malentendido…- Genos no terminó su frase, porque se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que su memoria había regresado. Por si fuera poco, terminó percatándose de lo que había estado haciendo hace unos días atrás.

Si pudiera sonrojarse, estaba seguro que su cara luciría como un tomate maduro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar avergonzado, Genos no podía negar que amaba a Saitama. Lo que sucedió entre ellos dos fue muy real, pero no sabía cómo este iba a reaccionar cuando le explique que nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesar que le quería, si no creyera que estaban casados.

Estaba agradecido por la sonda que le ayudo a recuperar su memoria, pero en ese instante, hubiese deseado nunca haber descubierto la verdad.

(…)

TBC

N/A: Si hay errores, los corregiré más tarde, siempre es mejor esperar un lapso de tiempo antes de editar los escritos. Este capitulo me gusto, por el toque de sci-fi que pude agregarle.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Lamento mucho el retraso, realmente me puse muy nerviosa por la enorme cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que este fic ha adquirido, y por poco me bloqueo. Sinceramente creo que no voy alcanzar sus expectativas, no soy muy buena escritora, así que no voy a culparlos si quieren desubcribirse y sacarla de sus favoritos después de leer el siguiente capitulo.

Este es el último capitulo del fic, y próximamente subiré el epilogo, que sería desde el punto de vista de Amai Mask.

(...)

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Saitama_**

 ** _(...)_**

Saitama recorrió la vista con paciencia por todo el aparador de la tienda, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrarlos. Se parecían bastante a los pendientes de Genos, pero estos eran de un material distinto. El color del oro era similar a los ojos del cyborg, por lo que la decisión de comprarlos fue demasiado fácil para él.

La mujer de la tienda lo trató con bastante cortesía, pero no se dejó llevar por eso. No tenía mucho dinero, por lo que compró los pendientes y los guardó en sus bolsillos, antes de sentir remordimiento. Solo era una vez, no es que fuera a gastar todo su dinero en ese tipo de cosas en el futuro.

Tan solo quería darle un regalo a Genos, para hacerle sentir mejor. Cuando regresó a casa hace un par de días atrás, después de haber vencido a la sonda alienígena (que resultó ser más que benévola), el joven cyborg había quedado bastante afectado. Tenía su memoria completamente restaurada y cientos de disculpas en su boca, por atreverse a declararse a su maestro.

Genos pasó aquellos días un poco retraído y preocupado por los sentimientos de Saitama, dudando si debían continuar con su relación. Por su parte, el mayor trató de no hacer un escándalo de aquel asunto, porque no le veía el caso si ambos estaban seguros de lo que sentía. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado impasible y que el joven cyborg era mucho más humano que él.

Era una lástima que las emociones no fueran su fuerte.

Saitama estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta que sentía algo por Genos, hasta aquel incidente. Todas las pistas estaban allí y no fue capaz de darse cuenta. Aunque era un gran avance aceptar sus sentimientos, considerando como había sido su vida, le costaba entender que alguien llegue a estimarlo. No recordaba ningún episodio de su infancia o adolescencia en el que alguien haya mostrado estar interesado en él, tal como lo había manifestado el joven cyborg.

Se preguntaba si tenía que hablar con Genos sobre su familia, aunque era muy pronto, tal vez le ayude a entender porque era tan distante. Tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose de ellos, tan solo esperaba que no termine sintiéndose peor. Por ahora solo esperaba que recupere el ánimo. Tal vez después de darle su regalo, cocine sus platos favoritos y le proponga hacer un poco de entrenamiento. Eso siempre le hacía feliz.

Saitama estaba pensando que cocinar esa noche, cuando vio a Mumen Rider saludándolo desde un puesto de oden estratégicamente ubicado en cerca del parque central ¿Tenía tiempo para un poco de sake? Estaba pensando en preparar la cena para Genos, por lo que no podía tardarse mucho.

Se acercó al puesto y se sentó al lado del joven héroe clase C, mirando entusiasmado los bocadillos que ofrecía la tienda. Mumen estaba contento por verlo, y le preguntó por su trabajo, ya que hace mucho no se veían. A Saitama no le gustaba hablar de sus hazañas, pero por alguna razón platicar con aquel héroe era sencillo. Ayudaba mucho que fuera un sujeto por demás considerado.

—Escuché los rumores sobre Genos, pero no pude contactarme contigo para asegurarme de que estés bien— Mumen muerde su comida al terminar la frase, y luego de tragar con cuidado, agrega con vehemencia —Fue un alivio descubrir que solo fueron rumores—

—Seh, el doctor de Genos hizo un gran trabajo, y él está muy bien… Aunque está un poco deprimido— Saitama miró su plato de comida un poco pensativo, preguntándose si era buena idea beber algo antes de llegar a casa.

—¿Discutieron?— Preguntó de repente Mumen.

—Eh, no— Saitama estaba pensando detenidamente como explicarse, porque él apenas entendía aquel asunto —Ahora mismo Genos está pasando un mal momento, y no sé qué hacer para que se sienta mejor—

—De seguro le ayudaras a superarlo— Mumen Rider sonrió con simpatía antes de agregar —Es difícil la convivencia cuando uno está casado, pero vale la pena siempre intentarlo—

—Pero… Nosotros no estamos casados— Dijo confundido Saitama, haciendo que Mumen se atragantara con su comida. Después de asegurarse de morir culpa de un trozo de carne en su tráquea, el héroe aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

—¿No?— Mumen dolorosamente trató de continuar la conversación —Pero todos creíamos… Ustedes parecían… Oh, mierda—

Saitama abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, y tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón asegurándose de que el regalo para el cyborg este seguro. No podía dejar de pensar que estaría haciendo Genos en ese momento. Esperaba que su reunión con los héroes clase S no le esté resultando aburrida…

…No podía estar pensando en eso, debía concentrarse.

¿Todos creían que estaban casados? Saitama no podía entender lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que la gente piense eso? Apenas había comenzando su relación con Genos, y estaba en peligro de terminar muy mal. Ellos dos eran lo más alejado a una pareja felizmente casada.

—Lo siento, realmente todos creíamos que estaban casados— Mumen Rider estaba preocupado por la salud mental de Saitama, pero este le miró con cierta duda, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuántos más?—

—Cuantos… Bueno, creo que todos los de la asociación lo creían, inclusive se rumoreaba que Amai Mask iba a tratar de quitarlos de la nomina, por dar una mala imagen a los héroes— Mumen se rascó la mejilla derecha, tal vez pensando en la forma más adecuada de encarar el tema —Sin embargo, los directivos decidieron no interferir en su trabajo, ya que ustedes dos eran muy reservados, y después de eso… Comenzaron a circular terribles rumores sobre su relación—

—Me imagino que no creíste en nada de eso— Saitama estaba un poco pálido ante semejante revelación. Miró molesto su copa de sake, y terminó dejándola de lado. No estaba de humor para seguir bebiendo.

—No, eran difíciles de creer— Mumen apuro su bebida, porque sentía que lo necesitaba más que Saitama —La mayoría de los héroes de clase baja creíamos que eran manipulados, que alguien con influencia en los medios debía estar detrás de todo—

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién se molestaría en hacer semejante cosa para ensuciar a un par de personas…?—

Saitama dejó de hablar y finalmente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que llegar a la reunión de los Clase S de inmediato, y sacar a Genos de allí.

—Debo irme, gracias por el sake, pásate por casa en estos días— Apresurado por salir de allí, Saitama se levantó de su asiento y pagó por su comida.

—Déjame tu número que es difícil contactarte, te enviaré un mensaje— Mumen Rider miró preocupado a Saitama antes de que este saliera corriendo, temiendo por los problemas que pueda llegar a tener —Cualquier cosa que planees hacer, recuerda que eres un héroe Saitama—

El héroe de ciudad Z miró por un momento a Mumen, y luego asintió levemente, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—No te preocupes, saldrá bien—

(…)

Saitama corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía ciudad A, ignorando los destrozos que estaba dejando a su paso. Estaba un poco ansioso, pero estaba seguro de que Genos estaría bien. Una parte de él creía que el cyborg podría manejar la situación, lo consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo. Pero por otro lado, él seguía siendo un adolescente. Si lo presionaban demasiado, iba hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Finalmente consiguió llegar a la sede donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Se percató que sus tenis se habían reducido a harapos, de seguro estuvo corriendo descalzo hace kilómetros. El sudor estaba pegando a su camisa a su cuerpo, pero no era producto del cansancio. Estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que debía tratar de calmarse.

Al alcanzar la entrada, frunció el ceño a las cámaras de seguridad del edificio. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente delante de sus ojos, pero con una expresión impasible, empujo aquel blindaje, doblándolo como si fuera un simple panel de papel. No le gustaba esta actitud de parte de la asociación. Cuando pensaban que podían detenerlo al señalarle que no era bienvenido, era como si estuvieran intentando hacerlo enfadar.

El vestíbulo estaba vació, y se alegró que no fueran al extremo de acribillarlo por ser un entrometido. De todos modos, el seguía siendo un héroe de la asociación, independientemente de los estándares que estén intentando imponerle.

Vio un ascensor que parecía estar vacío y entró de inmediato a este. Mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba el piso de la última reunión a la que había asistido junto con Genos, un hombre de gafas y traje a la medida se coló en la cabina. Saitama no le prestó atención, hasta que este comenzó hablarle.

—¿Vienes por Demon Cyborg?— Aquel sujeto era miembro de la asociación, lo podía notar por el gafete que llevaba enganchado a la solapa de su saco. No parecía importarle que haya pasado su puerta blindada. A Saitama tampoco le importaba. Todos felices.

—Sí, ya es hora que vuelva a casa—

—La reunión se lleva a cabo en el salón de conferencias— Aseguró aquel sujeto con voz neutra, mientras ajustaba sus gafas. Saitama notó que el hombre presionó el botón de un piso bastante alto.

—Gracias— Dijo impasible el héroe, aunque estaba siendo sincero.

El hombre asintió levemente, manteniéndose en silencio en aquel corto viaje. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, detuvo a Saitama antes de que fuera a la sala de conferencias.

—Deja que me encargue, de todos modos, fue culpa nuestra las dificultades que estaban pasando—

—No busco culpables, además no pienso renunciar a ser un héroe— Saitama frunció el ceño antes de agregar —Solo creo que Genos necesita un respiro, eso es todo—

—Es gracioso— El hombre de gafas se rió levemente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala de conferencias —Parece difícil creer que alguien como Demon Cyborg que encaja tan bien en nuestro sistema, haya escogido a alguien como usted—

Saitama no respondió aquel comentario y tocó la caja que escondía en sus bolsillos. En perspectiva, el sistema tal vez era bueno. Él podía ser el problema aquí, nunca había conseguido encajar en ningún lugar. Al menos, Genos le demostró que eso no era impedimento para quererlo.

Tan solo esperaba que aún siga queriéndolo.

(…)

La reunión terminó a pocos minutos de la llegada de Saitama, y se alegró por eso. Aún tenía que preparar la cena y su apartamento estaba ridículamente lejos de allí. Genos salió en primer lugar, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de molestia. Parecía estar un poco más decaído que antes, por lo que el mayor no dudo en acercársele.

—Hey, Genos ¿Estás bien?— Saitama le dio un apretón afectuoso en su brazo derecho, y sintió que el cyborg se estremeció bajo su mano.

—Maestro Saitama— Genos parecía estar muy sorprendido al verlo allí, pero de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza —Lo siento, yo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas de nuevo ¿Puede perdonarme?—

Saitama estaba un poco confundido por el abrazo, pero palmeo su espalda y murmuró un leve: "No haya nada que perdonar, estamos bien". Levantó la vista para ver al resto de los héroes clase S salir del salón, y frunció el ceño. Al parecer se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¿De qué iba exactamente esta reunión?—

—Era un seminario para mejorar las relaciones de pareja, fue idea de Pri Pri Prisoner, considerando los rumores que comenzaron sobre nosotros— Genos dijo esto ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Saitama, con algo de vergüenza. El mayor pensaba que se veía lindo, pero se contuvo de besarlo. Aún le daba un poco de pena demostrar afecto en público.

—Debido a que nuestro trabajo es muy demandante, es importante mantener el equilibrio con nuestra vida personal— Genos se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una escena, y se separó de Saitama, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Él no le culpaba, los dos eran un poco torpes en este tipo de situaciones.

—Ah, bueno— Saitama se quedó un poco preocupado a ver los miembros que estaban allí, esperaba que no hubiesen sido duros con Genos —Pensé que iban a despedirte, o al menos de bajarte el rango…—

—¿Qué crees que somos, jodido calvo? De solo escuchar tu estúpida voz el coeficiente intelectual de esta sala ha bajado— Tatsumaki chilló al escuchar el comentario desubicado de Saitama. Apenas había salido de la reunión, decidió marcharse antes de que vieran su cara completamente roja. Al parecer, estaba tratando de no mirar a la curiosa pareja que estaba en medio del pasillo.

—Pero… yo no dije nada— Saitama estaba confundido, mientras la pequeña mujer de cabello verde flotaba hacia el ascensor, protestando en voz baja "No tengo tiempo para estupideces como estas, no puedo creer que un subnormal como ese haya conseguido novio antes que yo, estúpido calvo…"

—Siento eso, Tatsumaki me explicó la situación aunque no estaba feliz de hacerlo, parece que todo fue un malentendido— Genos sonrió débilmente, y Saitama no quiso imaginarse la voz chillona de aquella mujer, regañándolo durante horas —Al parecer _todos_ pensaban que estábamos casados—

—Seh, me lo figuro— Saitama notó la cara de sorpresa de Genos y murmuró con suavidad —Te lo explico cuando lleguemos a casa—

—Malentendido o no, todo estos problemas no deberían surgir a los jóvenes que buscan formar una familia, por lo que la asociación se encargará de proteger la intimidad de los héroes de ahora en más— Bang se acercó a ellos, esperando explicar el fin de aquella junta. Parecía estar un poco cansado, tal vez la discusión fue un poco más acalorada de lo que parecía.

—Lamento mucho el malentendido, yo no sabía que apenas comenzaban con su relación— King que parecía estar bastante apenado, se sumo al pequeño grupo con los ojos brillando por la angustia. Al notar esto, Saitama negó levemente.

—No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan— Aunque Saitama buscaba tranquilizar a King y suavizar la situación, no estaba seguro de que tantas personas podrían cometer el mismo error. Al menos tenía que agradecer que el asunto este zanjado.

—Estás siendo condescendiente, pero si viniste hasta aquí, sabías que el responsable de todo esto estaba dentro de la asociación— Intervino Bang con una expresión un poco extraña en su rostro, que parecía estar preocupado. Tal vez pensaba que venía a darles una paliza a todos, o al menos, a enfrentar al culpable de aquel asunto.

No tenía sentido hacer algo así, él era un héroe no un villano. Además el sujeto responsable no se encontraba allí. Seguramente estaba paseándose en un programa de televisión, o algo parecido.

—Mientras reparen los daños, yo no buscaré culpables— Saitama no tenía deseos de continuar discutiendo aquello. Era algo ridículo, si lo pensaba bien. De repente, escuchan alguien aclarando su voz a sus espaldas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero en el futuro consulta conmigo antes de romper las puertas de nuestro edificio, la aleación de titanio es bastante cara— El hombre de gafas de la asociación le entrega un móvil a Saitama. Al parecer estaba personalizado para él, por lo que el diseño difería un poco al de Genos —Vigilaremos al responsable de la difamación de su nombres, y estaré en contacto para informarle de los avances, Saitama-san—

—Claro, cuento con usted— Saitama estaba preocupado por esto, pero no quiso pensar demasiado. El teléfono que le dieron se veía bastante caro, y no se fiaba mucho de aquel sujeto pero decidió guardarlo. Tal vez no era como el resto de sus colegas.

—Maestro Saitama— Genos entrelazó sus dedos con los de Saitama, tomándole por sorpresa. Estaba sonriéndole con suavidad, como si quisiera darle un beso en ese instante —Vamos a casa—

Saitama asintió levemente, y apretó la mano de Genos con firmeza. Podía sentir el calor del _core_ extenderse por el metal de sus dedos, y hacerle cosquillas. Se sentía bien. Esperaba que esto sea una buena señal para su nueva relación.

—Sí, vámonos ya— Convino Saitama.

(…)

Después de la sencilla cena que tuvieron, Genos estaba lavando los platos hablando animadamente sobre la reunión que había tenido. Debía admitir que era gracioso escuchar, lo mucho que le llevó convencer a sus colegas que ellos dos no estaban casados. Aunque Saitama estaba escuchándolo atentamente, su mano estaba jugando con la caja que tenía escondida que en sus bolsillos.

Supuso que no valía la pena esperar más.

—¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo pensaba que estábamos casados?— Preguntó de repente Saitama, con un tono un tanto casual.

Genos le dedicó una mirada ansiosa desde el otro lado de la habitación, y dejó su delantal a un lado para acercarse hablar con Saitama. Estaba un poco taciturno, tal vez porque él también llego a esa misma conclusión.

—Creo que nuestra relación evolucionó por su propia cuenta, y nosotros no lo notamos— El cyborg sonrió con suavidad, tal vez pensando en aquel año que pasaron juntos.

—Me parece que simplemente no queríamos notarlo— Saitama no pudo evitar ser sincero. Él no sabía hasta que punto todo aquel asunto le daba miedo. Era gracioso, porque hasta descubrir lo que sentía y toda la incertidumbre que le provocaba, no se había sentido más vivo. Era algo bueno, y se dio cuenta que no le molestaba tanto como creía —Debo admitir que tenía miedo, y aún lo tengo, pero se siente bien—

Genos parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Asintió levemente, y trató de tomar la mano de Saitama mientras hablaba —Me gustaría que volvamos a empezar, ya sabes, con los besos, las citas, yo quiero…—

Saitama apartó su mano, para sorpresa de Genos y le miró con seriedad.

—No, dudo mucho que podamos volver a empezar algo que ya hace mucho había comenzado—

Saitama estaba demasiado serio, por lo que Genos no se animó a retrucarle. Tal vez eran sus nervios, pero había jurado que por un momento, el cyborg bajó la cabeza y unas pequeñas gotas de aceite mancharon su rostro. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención y con algo de cuidado, sacó la caja que tenía en su bolsillo para entregársela.

—A veces lo único que queda es avanzar hacia delante— Saitama le entregó los pendientes dorados a Genos, y habló con cierta calma —¿Te casarías conmigo?—

Cuando levantó la vista para ver la cara de Genos, Saitama notó con horror que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas de aceite manchaban su pálido rostro, pero sonreía aliviado y emocionado. Esto era malo. Tal vez se había declarado de la forma incorrecta ¿No había forma de repetir esto y evitar meter la pata?

—Genos, no llores…— Saitama no terminó de consolarlo, que el cyborg se lanzó sobre él, y besándolo con ansias, tratando de recuperar esos días sin aquel preciado contacto. Mientras llenaba de pequeños besos la cara del mayor, Genos murmuraba entre beso y beso, "Si" y "Te amo".

Saitama abrazó con fuerza a Genos y profundizó con mucho afecto aquel beso que tanto esperaba, hasta perder por completo el aliento. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, el futuro le era incierto y le daba miedo, pero la emoción era tal, que finalmente sintió que era parte de algo y que estaba vivo.

Tan solo esperaba que Genos no pretenda una boda complicada.

(…)

N/A: Si hay errores, los corregiré más tarde, siempre es mejor esperar un lapso de tiempo antes de editar los escritos.


	6. Epilogo

**One Punch Man** no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Bueno, ya se acabó lo que se daba. Debo agradecer todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de esta pequeña idea, que me ha servido más para ayudarme a darme inspiración para futuros fics de esta pareja. Sé que no soy muy convencional a la hora de escribir, y este epílogo tal vez les parezca un poco más oscuro que las pequeñas historias anteriores, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo y me agrada la idea de compartirlo (Recuerden que la historia terminó en el capitulo anterior). Si hay posibilidades de hacer extras de esta historia, posiblemente lo haga después de las fiestas.

 **Nunca escuché las campanas de su boda**

 **Epílogo: Amai Mask**

 **(...)**

La reunión con los altos mandos de la asociación de héroes no estaba yendo como Amai Mask esperaba. Finalmente, Saitama había ascendido a los primeros diez de la clase A, y surgió una seria discusión sobre promocionarlo directamente a la clase S, considerando sus últimas misiones junto a Demon Cyborg.

Por supuesto, Amai Mask se negó rotundamente aceptar aquel pase, y se apoyaba en el hecho de que Saitama era odiado por el público. Tenía encuestas y estadísticas que probaban el impacto negativo sobre el prestigio de la asociación, pero fue desestimado por Akira, un cuatro ojos insufrible encargado de la logística de aquella organización. Desde el mes pasado, el desgraciado terminó confiándole al calvo las misiones destinadas a la clase S, reportando éxito en cada una.

—No veo el problema en promocionarlo a la clase S, más allá de la opinión de la población, Saitama ha demostrado más efectividad que sus predecesores— Dijo con voz perezosa uno de los altos mandos, rascando su grasosa papada con algo de dejadez. Al verlo, Amai solo deseaba arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, para no ver aquella desagradable cara de nuevo.

—¿Debo recordarles que nuestra asociación se mantiene gracias a donaciones del público?— Una joven mujer con un estrafalario peinado de coletas, encargada de relaciones públicas, se limitó a repasar los datos que habían traído a la reunión —Tal vez su imagen no es la adecuada para un héroe de su calibre, pero no por eso deja de ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Si pudiéramos esconder a Saitama y dejar que haga misiones especiales y atienda situaciones delicadas, podríamos evitar destrucción de ciudades enteras y aumentar el prestigio de la asociación—

—Eso es una ridiculez ¿Cómo va a confiar la población en nuestra asociación si les escondemos información y tenemos personas en el anonimato, trabajando en las sombras? — Protestó de repente el más anciano y jefe del comité de planificación —Si el público quiere ser protegido, deberán aceptar la ayuda de cualquiera ¿Ese no es el fin de esta organización?—

Todos estallaron en una discusión que parecía no tener una clara posición. Amai Mask vio como Akira sonreía por lo bajo, mientras acomodaba sus gafas de montura redonda en el puente de su nariz. No podía sacar a colación los rumores que él mismo infundió sobre la relación entre Saitama y Demon Cyborg, porque el desgraciado había encontrado las pruebas que lo vinculaban con aquella difamación.

Estaba atado de manos, y este asunto ya no dependía de él.

—Aun así, la promoción de este héroe no sería tan mala publicidad para la asociación— Dijo de repente uno de los subalternos de Akira, tomando un pequeño control remoto, para mostrar en pantalla un certificado de matrimonio, y las fotos de Saitama y Genos —Como pueden apreciar, es el único héroe legalmente casado de la asociación, coincidimos que esto demostrará de una buena vez que no todos los que trabajan aquí son sociópatas o inadaptados sociales—

—¿Casados? Cuando se casaron esos dos— Amai estaba tan sorprendido por aquella revelación, que no se dio cuenta que había partido el cristal de la mesa con sus dedos y la vena en su frente le palpitaba por la rabia.

-Oh, si… Fue el jueves pasado, un agradable evento ¿No recibiste el memo?- Preguntó Akira dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa. La probabilidad de que Saitama sepa lo que Amai Mask le hizo a él y a al cyborg (el cual era su marido ahora, debía recordarlo) eran muy altas. Aunque fuera avisado, no asistiría a una boda en la que no era bienvenido.

Si tan solo el plan de Metal Knight hubiera funcionado y Genos hubiese muerto, posiblemente este día jamás hubiese llegado…

—Un hombre fuerte con estabilidad emocional, eso es lo que necesita la clase S— Dijo Akira, sonriendo de forma afable —De todos modos, el esposo de Saitama, Demon Cyborg, es muy querido por el público y creo que sería positivo que ambos sigan trabajando en pareja—

El resto del comité comenzó hablar nuevamente, y parecían estar llegando a un acuerdo. Un periodo de observación de quince días, y si Saitama seguía demostrando efectividad, es posible que termine entre los primeros diez de la clase S.

—Si ya tomaron una decisión y ya no me necesitan más, me retiro— Amai Mask estaba harto de aquella estúpida reunión. Tenía discos que grabar y entrevistas que preparar. Si tan solo no le debiera horas extras a la asociación, por el chantaje de Akira, él ya estaría lejos de allí.

—Puedes marcharte después de que te de las instrucciones de tu siguiente misión— Dijo de repente Akira, justo cuando había conseguido levantarse de la silla —Iba a enviar a Tatsumaki, pero creo que contigo y los otros dos héroes seleccionados, estará bien—

Amai Mask tenía un mal presentimiento al ver las gafas de Akira lanzar destellos al reflejar las luces de los fluorescentes… Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

(…)

Saitama saludó desde la azotea de un edificio abandonado de ciudad Z, al helicóptero que estaba a punto de aterrizar, con un solo gesto de su mano sonriendo levemente. Por su parte, Genos comenzó a guardar el almuerzo que había preparado para su marido, un poco molesto por la intromisión. Akira fue de gran ayuda para el ascenso de su maestro y esposo en el raking, a pesar de los rumores y la falta de apoyo del público, pero era por demás inoportuno.

¿Era mucho pedir unos momentos a solas con Saitama? No es que iba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero ya estaban casados, aún no habían tenido su luna de miel, y quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposo, más de un par de veces a la semana.

—¿Tienen un momento? Hay un trabajo que requiere la atención de los dos— Akira extendió una tablet digital a Genos para que comprobara la información, mientras se dirigía a Saitama, resumiendo aquel asunto —Necesitamos que desmantelen un laboratorio secreto—

—¿Solo eso? No hagas esas entradas dramáticas Akira, que haces subir mis expectativas por nada— Saitama parecía bastante decepcionado, pero Genos comprendió porque le estaban pidiendo que se encargue de aquel asunto. Al parecer el laboratorio se encontraba en una fortificación detrás de una montaña plagada de kaijin. Eran anormalmente numerosos, un monstruo más grande que el otro custodiaba celosamente aquella instalación.

—Qué extraño, este laboratorio experimenta con kaijin— dijo Genos de repente, llamando la atención de Akira, que trataba de disculparse con Saitama en ese momento.

—Sí, pero los últimos reportes indicaron que también lo hacen con humanos, y no hay indicios de que sus intenciones sean pacíficas— Al parecer esto era un asunto más delicado de lo que aparentaba.

—No lo sabremos hasta que se lo preguntemos— Saitama dijo esto un poco más entusiasmado, pero era obvio que solo estaba interesado en los monstruos que rondaban por aquella zona. Genos no pudo evitar sonreírle con afecto, aceptando que había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar…

—¿Nos vamos ahora? Mañana es sábado de ofertas, y estaré muy ocupado— Dijo con aire casual Saitama.

…Nunca. Nunca cambian.

—El helicóptero está listo para llevarlos allí, y un héroe va apoyarlos— Akira era un sujeto por demás práctico. Genos le tenía un poco de celos por esto, pero Saitama siempre le recordaba que solo hace su trabajo. Y se notaba que era un adicto a este.

—…—

—¿Quién…? Ah, Eres el sujeto de la televisión— Saitama reconoció Amai Mask sentado en la cabina del helicóptero, pero no se molestó en recordar su nombre. El número uno de la clase A, le miró como si fuera un bicho que acababa de aplastar con sus zapatos. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, y Genos no sabía si amenazar al héroe/idol o entretener a su marido para que no intente hacerle daño. Era una situación un tanto extraña, y no pudo evitar pensar que era uno de los trucos publicitarios de Akira.

—Esto no va a terminar bien— Murmuró Genos mientras se sentaba al lado de Saitama. Al escucharlo, su marido le tomó la mano derecha con mucho cariño y se la besó suavemente, justo en las zonas del tacto fino. Ese gesto fue demasiado agradable para el cyborg, tendría que bajar un poco la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, no le des importancia— Saitama acercó su rostro con ayuda de su manos derecha, y beso sus labios con calma, a pesar de estar frente a desconocidos. Eso hizo sentir un poco más relajado a Genos, más al sentir como los dedos de su marido acariciaban la base de su cuello, aunque sabía que ese gesto era curiosamente posesivo de su parte.

Al separarse y notar que Saitama estaba de mejor humor, Genos miró con mala cara Amai (que parecía estar furioso) y luego suspiró resignado. Esperaba terminar pronto con aquella misión y evitar más problemas de los necesarios.

Llegar a las montañas fue sencillo bastante, al igual que recorrer su ladera y alcanzar el valle en donde estaba instalado el laboratorio. Lo difícil fue atravesar el ejército de monstruos que lo protegía, los cuales no tardaron en detectarlos. Era ridículo, apenas podía verse el camino entre aquella maraña interminable de brazos, garras y colmillos. Saitama tomó la decisión de abrir el paso para que Genos y Amai Mask lleguen más rápido al laboratorio. Les gritó que iba alcanzarlos, mientras se internaba en la marea de criaturas que trataban de devorarlo.

Genos no sabía bien porque, pero estaba seguro que Saitama solo fue a por los monstruos, buscando algún contrincante formidable. Aunque por otro lado, de seguro no quería interactuar mucho con Amai Mask. Vaya saber que tenía en contra de aquel sujeto, pero si a su marido no le agradaba, a él tampoco.

Amai parecía estar tranquilo al no tener a Saitama cerca, pero palideció un poco al ver como hacía estallar a los monstruos con cada puñetazo que daba, sin parecer invertir mucho esfuerzo. Genos no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su problema, solo esperaba que haga su trabajo. De todos modos, en varias ocasiones había demostrado ser muy competente, esperaba que no intente sabotear aquella misión.

No era un sujeto rencoroso, pero Genos recordaba muy bien el fiasco con el pulso electromagnético que casi le costó la vida.

—Vamos a separarnos para cubrir más terreno— Dijo Genos tratando de sonar neutral, aunque su voz salió demasiado autoritaria. Su rango era bastante más alto, pero esto no significaba nada. Por su parte, Amai Mask le dedicó una fría mirada, que le trajo malos recuerdos.

—No recibo órdenes de otros héroes, y mucho menos de un pedazo de chatarra como tú— La mirada de Amai se volvió oblicua por un pequeño instante y agregó airoso -Me has decepcionado mucho, pensé que compartías mi visión sobre la justicia—

Le dio la espalda y tomó la otra dirección, siguiendo el camino hacia las oficinas de la instalación. El cyborg no entendía a que vino todo eso, pero salió corriendo hacia la otra dirección, tratando de mantener su distancia de Amai. Sabía que Saitama iba a protegerlo sin problemas si lo peor llegara a suceder, así que solo debía encontrar las pruebas y desmantelar aquel sitio, o a lo sumo, quemarlo hasta sus cenizas.

(…)

Amai sentía la bilis subir por su garganta. La rabia que experimentaba en aquel no le permitió pensar con demasiada claridad, mucho menos cuando los guardias de aquel laboratorio trataron de detenerlo. Los mató a todos, con una velocidad tan monstruosa, que ellos siquiera consiguieron levantar sus armas para amenazarlo. Podía sentir la sangre de aquellos hombres manchando sus largos y finos dedos, pero esto no apaciguo su creciente ira.

—No puedo creer que he sido arrastrado a esta estúpida misión, la justicia solo es bella cuando derrotas a un villano frente a las cámaras— Murmuraba Amai Mask mientras dejaba atrás los cadáveres, y destrozaba la puerta de las oficinas centrales del laboratorio con facilidad.

Dentro de aquel sitio, solo encontró una mujer de apariencia inofensiva. Vestía una bata de laboratorio y una falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Su rostro redondo y ojos pequeños, la hacían parecer más obesa de lo que realmente era, pero aún así, sus rasgos eran desagradables a la vista. No era el estilo de Amai pedir explicaciones a sus enemigos, pero en ese momento tenía que buscar las pruebas que la asociación necesitaba.

—Si no quieres morir, vas decirme todo lo que sabes y darme la información que busco— La voz helada de Amai hubiese asustado aquella mujer si entendiera su idioma.

Ella le miró con una oscura rabia. Podía verse en sus pequeños ojos una determinación que pocos humanos pueden demostrar. Le habló en un idioma que sonaba un tanto brusco, podía ser ruso, pero no estaba familiarizado con el dialecto. De repente, sacó una pistola de la gaveta de su escritorio, y apuntó con el cañón a Amai.

El héroe clase A quería reírse en ese instante, al ver aquel patético gesto. Si la mujer pensaba que eso iba detenerlo, estaba muy equivocada. El podía regenerarse y era casi más rápido que una bala…

- _Memento mori_ \- Dijo de repente la mujer. Se llevó el arma a la boca y se disparó a sí misma.

—…—

Amai Mask miró con cierta indiferencia el desastre que había ocasionado la mujer suicida. Supuso que tendría que buscar por su cuenta los datos que necesitaba, menuda molestia. Cuando consiguió entrar al sistema, encontró en los ordenadores varios archivos con la misma frase que había pronunciado aquella mujer.

-Memento Mori, el villano definitivo- Murmuró Amai Mask sorprendido. Estaban fabricando un monstruo con la capacidad de destruir a toda la asociación de héroes, y era un plan a largo plazo. No podía perder el tiempo siguiendo las órdenes de la asociación, debía hacer lo posible por erradicar aquel mal, para que nunca vea la luz.

La justicia solo es bella cuando es absoluta.

(…)

Cuando Genos consiguió asegurar a todos los guardias, dejándolos inconscientes y encerrados en la única oficina con llave, recibió la llamada de Saitama a su mobil. Ellos rara vez no estaban en contacto permanente, por lo que no fue sorpresa para él que este avisándole que había terminado de matar al resto de los monstruos.

Estaba caminando por el amplio corredor que daba a la zona restringida del laboratorio, mientras Saitama le comentaba lo decepcionante que había sido aquella pelea, y lo horrible que olía en aquel momento. Genos sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de su marido al otro lado de la línea, preguntándose si era posible convencerlo de tomarse unos días libres y tener finalmente su luna de miel. Iba a tener que planificar un buen itinerario para que su esposo no se aburra, y extrañe arrancarle la cabeza al monstruo de la semana, pero valdría la pena el intento.

Llegó finalmente al depósito de los experimentos, y se dio cuenta que estaba bajo llave. El cyborg voló con su cañón de plasma la puerta, y entró a un enorme salón, donde gigantescos contenedores de cristal llenos un líquido color ámbar, decoraban cada rincón de aquel lugar. Genos se quedó boquiabierto al ver los fetos humanos flotando en aquellos tanques. Era un espectáculo bastante perturbador, tal así que corto su comunicación con Saitama y se acercó a examinarlos.

Los pequeños fetos parecían tener deformaciones, y a juzgar por estas, eran partes de kaijin. Genos supuso que los experimentos humanos eran reales, pero solo usaban fetos para mezclar sus genes con los de aquellos monstruos.

Genos estaba pensando que hacer para desmantelar aquel sitio y asegurar los fetos en el proceso, cuando escuchó un leve gemido al otro lado del salón. Había demasiadas lecturas y signos vitales en aquel lugar, para usar su bioescaner. Tuvo que guiarse por el sonido de aquellos gemidos, hasta que finalmente, encontró una habitación completamente rodeada de monitores y ordenadores.

En el centro de esta, había un pequeño infante encerrado en una capsula transparente, llorando a todo pulmón. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba conectado a las máquinas, y sus pequeñas extremidades tenían marcas de cortes y pinchazos ¿Qué estaban haciéndole a esta criatura?

-Shh, ya, voy a sacarte de aquí- Genos detectó mediante sus sensores que el bebé padecía una desnutrición severa, su sexo era femenino y no había crecido lo suficientemente a pesar de su edad. Era triste ver a alguien tan pequeño en condiciones tan lamentables. Le trajo recuerdos de su tragedia personal que tuvo que hundir en el fondo de su mente, para mantener la compostura.

Desprendió los sensores y cables de aquel pequeño cuerpo, y alzó con cuidado a la niña, sosteniendo con suavidad su cabecita, la cual estaba cubierta por un fino cabello color azabache. El llanto de la pequeña no paraba, pero estaba cansada y pronto comenzó a sollozar.

Genos miró con cierta duda el sitio, buscando un material suave para envolver el cuerpo de la bebé. Al no encontrar nada, uso el _core_ para transmitir calor a todo su cuerpo, así mantenerla confortable hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y proporcionarle ropa.

¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿Qué se supone que le hacían a esta niña y al resto de los fetos humanos?

—Parece que has asegurado a la amenaza, no eres tan inútil después de todo— Dijo de repente Amai Mask desde el otro lado de la habitación. Genos le miró con cierta duda, prestando atención a sus manos manchadas de sangre, y pensando que el idol había perdido la cabeza finalmente. Allí solo había una pequeña niña y humanos en sus primeras etapas de desarrollo.

—No hay amenazas, los guardias y científicos están encerrados, y solo encontré a esta niña en peligro de inanición, así que podemos llamar a la asociación para el desmantelar este…— Genos dejó de hablar al escuchar el sonido del cristales rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Amai había destrozado los contenedores, matando a todos los fetos en el proceso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Todos ellos eran humanos— Genos movió a la niña hacía su brazo izquierdo y apuntó al recién llegado con el cañón de plasma de su brazo derecho. Amai Mask le dedicó una mirada fría y sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido, hasta pudo escuchar como rechinaba sus dientes.

—Lo que llevas ahí es una terrible amenaza, no me obligues a desarmarte para acabar con ella— Amai Mask no tardó en acortar el tramo que los separaban, tratando de atacar a la niña que llevaba Genos. El cyborg movió su brazo derecho para evitar aquel terrible ataque, y vio como el movimiento de aquel sujeto, le amputaba aquella extremidad delante de sus ojos, con demasiada facilidad.

Lo de desarmarlo no era una amenaza vacía.

—Detén esta locura Amai, no dejaré que mates a una niña inocente— Genos estaba seguro de que podría dispararle Amai si dejaba a la bebé en un lugar seguro, pero podría intentar darle una patada. No se confiaba en abandonar la niña a su suerte en aquel momento.

—¿Inocente dices? Ese pequeño adefesio que llevas ahí es un monstruo, una criatura creada por y para el mal— Amai estaba demasiado preocupado dando su discurso, tal vez tratando de convencerlo a Genos. Como si eso fuera a pasar, el cyborg no podía entender lo que pasaba en la cabeza de aquel sujeto —El mal debe ser erradicado a como dé lugar, además nadie extrañará a un monstruo de probeta como este—

—No puedes matar a una niña con esa excusa barata, ella no pidió que la crearán— Parecía que no había salida. Genos iba a tener que pelear con Amai, porque este no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. No sabía si podría hacerlo dejando desprotegida a la bebé, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El héroe clase A se lanzó sobre él sin previo aviso, pero para su suerte no llegó muy lejos. Saitama apareció a sus espaldas y con un solo golpe en el cuello, hizo que Amai se estrellara contra el suelo. Genos se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aliento, un reflejo de su antiguo cuerpo humano, y finalmente suspiró aliviado. Si su esposo estaba furioso con aquel sujeto, lo disimulaba muy bien.

¿Tal vez se sentía un poco culpable por golpearlo tan fuerte? Sinceramente, Genos esperaba que haya perdido un par de dientes en el proceso. La niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, como si quisiera recordarle que estaba hambrienta.

—Moría por golpearlo, pero no en una situación así ¿Te encuentras bien?— Saitama miró con cierta preocupación el muñón de Genos, y notó que los restos de su brazo estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Al parecer, le había dado una razón más para despreciar al pobre sujeto que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Lo siento, tuve que proteger a la niña y no puede evitar el daño, Amai Mask quería asesinarla— Genos hubiera saltado sobre Saitama en ese momento, pero la niña seguía llorando —Gracias, fue anticlimático, pero oportuno de tu parte—

—Mentiría si dijera que me siento mal por este sujeto— Saitama se acercó a ver a la bebé que estaba sollozando en el brazo izquierdo de Genos, y levantó una ceja confundido —¿Qué clase de héroe intenta matar críos? Ella es ruidosa, pero no por eso merece morir—

Genos quería reírse, pero solo atinó a besar a Saitama en señal de agradecimiento. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que pudo tocarlo.

—¿Puedes sostenerla por el momento? Tal vez está incómoda conmigo y por eso no para de llorar- Genos vio que Saitama parecía dudar cuando vio a la niña, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Con cuidado, envolvió al bebé con lo que quedaba de su capa y comenzó a hamacarla para que se calme un poco. Parecía que estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse.

—¿Que hace un bebé en este lugar?— Murmuró con cierta pesadumbre Saitama, mientras Genos trataba de revisar los ordenadores que Amai Mask no había conseguido destruir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que consiguiera dar con lo que buscaba.

—Creo que encontré la razón por la que Amai quería asesinarla— Al parecer, la niña era el resultado final de un experimento para crear a un villano perfecto, un ser invencible capaz de derrotar fácilmente a lo que se interponga en su camino. Todo indicaba que ella iba a crecer para convertirse en una criatura de pura maldad, con la crianza adecuada.

Matarla de hambre parecía ser un intento de medir su resiliencia a temprana edad, pero esto era lo mínimo de lo que le esperaba. Genos tuvo que admitir que ella tuvo mucha suerte.

—Eso es estúpido, nadie puede saber lo que esta niña será, ni mucho menos culparla de algo que no ha hecho— Saitama miró con intensidad a Genos, en ese instante parecía estar un poco más serio que de costumbre. Estas cosas solían molestarlo bastante, tal vez por razones personales —Hay que llevarla a un sitio seguro, es lo mínimo—

—Considerando su situación, no creo que personas normales puedan criarla…— Genos no podía asegurar de que ella pierda su forma humana, tenía genes de kaijin en su cuerpo, en estado latente.

—La asociación podría vigilarla, pero no creo que ella tenga una vida agradable con ellos pisando su sombra— Saitama no era muy amante de tener a gente pendiente de sí mismo, así que de seguro solo estaba proyectándose. A pesar de eso, Genos estaba de acuerdo, la tratarían como una bomba de tiempo y eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Podemos quedárnosla?— Sugirió Genos, sintiendo que estaba pidiéndole demasiado a Saitama. No le sorprendería que se niegue.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no sé nada de bebés, y esta niña parece necesitar un experto en bebés— Saitama parecía horrorizado con la idea, y Genos le comprendía, pero ¿Qué más iban hacer?

—Yo me encargaré de ella, investigaré todo lo referido a su crianza—

—Hace poco nos casamos Genos, no podemos decidir algo así de inmediato— Saitama seguía hamacando a la niña y esta parecía estar entretenida mirando su cabeza calva. Genos trató muy duro de no reírse al ver como las manitas de la niña, querían alcanzar la brillante cabeza de Saitama.

—Podemos cuidarla hasta que se nos ocurra una mejor idea— Genos probó suerte.

—Supongo que no hay nadie más, no por el momento— Saitama parecía estar resignado —Genos ¿Esta niña tiene nombre?—

—Según los archivos, se llama Memento Mori- Genos dijo con voz apagada.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es horrible, es como si la hubiesen creado para castigarla por el resto de su existencia— Saitama parecía estar más indignado en nombre de la niña, que preocupado por las implicancias de aquel nombre.

Genos no respondió de inmediato, sabiendo lo que significaba. Miró con una suave sonrisa a su marido y le dijo con calma —Si la adoptamos, podemos cambiárselo—

—Ah Genos, no voy a caer tan fácil… Mori-chan no merece un nombre tan feo, a que no— La niña comenzó a reírse de repente al escuchar al mayor hablándole. Genos se quedó mirando con afecto a Saitama, sintiendo por unos momentos que la tensión de aquel ambiente se disolvía.

Por lo menos podían asegurarse de encontrar una familia adecuada para Mori-chan…

—¿Que vamos hacer con él?— Saitama señaló a Amai Mask con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—La asociación de seguro que se encargará de Amai Mask, le diremos a Akira que se le bajó la azúcar y se desmayó, son cosas que pasan— Genos dijo esto con un tono neutral, mientras recuperaba los restos de su brazo amputado. No le importaba mucho lo que le pase a Amai, de seguro estaría bien por su propia cuenta —Vámosnos a casa—

Mientras acompañaba a su marido y a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos, Genos tenía la sensación de que iban a necesitar encontrar un lugar con poco más de espacio.

 **Fin.**

(…)

 **Memento Mori:** Recuerda que morirás.

(...)

Muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo incondicional, nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
